A variety of different display systems exist, including: printed and digital billboards, as well as other types of outdoor signs; printed in-store signs; light-emitting diode (LED) signs; television displays; and wall-mounted liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or plasma displays. However, each such existing display system has its own limitations. In addition, the present inventor has discovered that new display systems can be desirable for additional purposes.